


Stardust

by Jynxar



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Derogatory Language, I'm still not good at smut either, ezra is really hard to write, only a little, please Ezra just put the thesaurus DOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxar/pseuds/Jynxar
Summary: Just purely self-indulgent smut about Ezra and a breeding kink.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Stardust

Prospecting was a stressful profession. Which meant if you were in it, you needed a way to blow off steam. Normally, that entailed something mundane, like working out, cooking, or reading. Most nights would find you and Ezra curled up on the cot you shared, your head resting on his chest while he read, the soothing rumble of his voice in your ear aiding you in drifting off to sleep.

Other nights that wasn’t enough, and you took out the frustrations of the day lost in each other's bodies.

Tonight was one of those nights. As soon as you were inside the pod Ezra had shoved you up against the wall, his hands hurriedly tugging at your suit. The planet you were currently on had a breathable atmosphere, meaning you were able to forego the helmets, which in turn meant his lips were on yours immediately. 

Before you knew it he’d stripped your lower half completely, too impatient to sink into you to bother with your shirt or bra. Your own fingers worked just as quickly to strip him, his lips dropping from yours to latch onto your neck and draw a needy moan from you as he works a dark mark onto your skin. Your suit covered most of your body, meaning marks weren’t usually visible, but Ezra still left your skin peppered in purple hickeys and bite marks every time. He’d confessed to you once it “spoke to a primal need deep within his soul to announce to the world you belonged to him and him alone.” 

When he finally sunk into you he let out a low groan, causing you to clench around him at the sound. Your husband was just as vocal in bed as in his everyday life, and you absolutely loved it.

“Been thinking about this all day, stardust.” He withdraws and quickly thrusts back into you, drawing a gasp from you. “The sounds you make. Music sweeter to my unworthy ears than the most practiced symphony.”

You giggle quietly, the sound punctuated by a moan or a gasp every time his hips meet yours again, your face pressed against his neck. Your hands curl against the back of his shoulder, clutching at his undershirt, absently wishing it was his skin you were clawing at instead.

As if reading your thoughts, which you still weren’t entirely certain he _couldn’t_ pluck your thoughts straight from your head as they formed, Ezra leaned back. Pinning you to the wall with his hips he quickly pulls his own shirt up and over his head to toss somewhere behind him.

“Every moment I spend deprived of your embrace leaves me adrift in an endless sea of agony, stardust.” The words were mumbled against your skin, his lips nudging insistently at the collar of your shirt to expose more of your skin. Letting out a grunt of displeasure he leans back again, this time working your own shirt up and over your head. Your bra follows quickly after and Ezra grins triumphantly, mouth descending back to your shoulder.

He sets a quick pace, and you can’t help but feel like he isn’t close enough despite every inch of available skin being pressed to his. His words devolve from fully formed sentences to random words of adoration whispered reverently against your skin, betraying just how lost in you he is.

Ezra always managed to conjure up the filthiest fantasies in you. You would often catch yourself out on a dig imagining him taking you right there in the pit you had dug, your mind conjuring up his voice telling you how good you were to him, how you were made to take his cock, what a good little slut you were. Imagining slipping beneath the table when the two of you are out at the rare restaurant or bar and taking him into your mouth to see how long he could keep quiet.

He knew about all these fantasies of yours, reveled in them in fact. Your husband loved drawing your fantasies out of you, making the ones he could come true and teasing you about the ones he couldn’t.

There was one he didn’t know about, purely because you weren’t sure how he would react and were afraid to risk it. Times like this, where he was buried body and soul into you and you couldn’t tell where he ended and you began, your mind conjured up fantasies of him filling you, stuffing you full with his seed. Breeding you.

You had the implant of course, and you already knew his favorite place to come was inside you, but that didn’t stop the fantasies. The two of you had never discussed children, though, and even though the kink didn’t necessarily mean you _actually_ wanted children, something still made you pause whenever you started to bring it up.

You let your mind wander now though, the mental image of Ezra stuffing you full causing you to whimper and clench around his cock. You feel more than hear him chuckle against your neck, nose nuzzling along your pulse.

“Tell me stardust, what has got you gripping me like a vice so suddenly?” Instantly your cheeks heat and you shake your head.

“N-nothing specific. Just my husband fucking me like his life depends on it.” This draws another chuckle from him even as his hips slow almost to a stop and he leans back. He brushes your hair from where it’s fallen over your face, eyes far too tender for the situation the two of you are in.

“Now stardust, you know better than to try hiding something from me. What fantasy has taken root in that beautiful mind of yours?” His words are accompanied by a light tap on your forehead, and a smile on his part.

When you’re silent for a beat too long you see a twinkle form in his eye, and you know he’s not going to stop until he finds out what you’re thinking of. Somewhat stubbornly you shake your head, and a mischievous grin spreads across your husband's face.

“Stardust, we both know persistent I am when I wish to be. If you don’t tell me…” His words trail off as he ducks his head back down to your neck, teeth grazing over your pulse. “I will be forced to punish you. Do you want me to punish you, my dear?”

His words draw a whimper from you as you shake your head, and you feel his answering grin against you. “Then be a good girl for me.” He rolls his hips forward, grinding against you just enough to tease but not give the friction you need to get anywhere.

It’s your turn to press your face into his neck, stifling your whimper at his commanding tone. Part of you is tempted to say no again, just to get the “punishment” you know you’ll love anyway, but you also don’t want to disappoint your husband.

Ezra seems to be content to let you battle this out with yourself, hips languidly grinding against you, successfully muddling your thoughts until you whine out and clutch at his shoulders. “Ez….please…”

He chuckles and shakes his head, nipping at your neck. “Use your words, stardust.”

You press your face deeper into his neck, mumbling out the words against his skin, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to hear them like that.

Your husband just tuts and shakes his head, hips stilling and drawing an indignant whine from you in the process. “No cheating my dear, you know I can’t hear you.”

With a frustrated groan you tilt your head back, somewhat forcefully leaning back against the wall he has you pressed against. You can’t see his face where it’s pressed against your neck, but you keep your eyes close anyway, like it can prevent the reaction you’re terrified your words will cause.

“I...I want you to fill me, Ez. I don’t just want you to fill me, I...want you to breed me.” The last two words are tiny, spoken as quietly as you can manage while still being loud enough for him to hear.

As you started speaking his hips started moving again, rewarding you for using your words, but as soon as the last two words leave your mouth his hips almost comically stutter to a stop. 

You grimace at the feeling of his body going stiff against yours, silently praying it’s just surprise and not a precursor to something worse. As the seconds drag on you feel your heart sink, squirming slightly in an attempt to free yourself from his hold. “It’s ok Ez, you don’t-”

Your words are cut off by him thrusting up into you _hard_ with a choked groan, setting a punishing pace. He works his way up your neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to your skin until his mouth hovers just next to your ear. His words sound strained, like he can barely get them out. “ _Fuck_ stardust, I do wish you had confessed this desire to me sooner.”

His fingers dig into your thighs where he holds you, hard enough for you to wonder if there will be marks in the shape of his hands tomorrow. You manage to gasp out his name before his mouth is on yours again, every part of him working in tandem to completely unravel your sanity.

Ezra’s hips pause just long enough for him to shift so he’s able to support you with only one hand, the hand he freed snaking between the two of you. His thumb brushes over your clit and you gasp, arching your back against him and drawing out a chuckle from him.

“I want you to come for me, stardust. I want to feel your pretty cunt gripping my cock. You want me to fill you, right?” He’s breathing heavily now, his body tense against yours, and you know your husband well enough to know he’s trying to hold back until you find your own release. “My beautiful, depraved stardust, just _desperate_ for me to bury my seed inside her and breed her.”

His words overwhelm you, making it impossible for you to think of anything but the images they conjure up. Distantly through the fog of his words you register your nails digging into the skin of his shoulders and back, hard enough to leave marks that will likely fill you with guilt later, no matter how much he insists he loves them.

Your husband drops his head back down to your neck, his words practically growled into your skin. “Come for me stardust, come on my cock and I will stuff you full of my seed.”

As if he had complete control over your body you feel yourself pushed over the edge by his words. Your entire body stiffens in his hold, fingers grabbing desperately at his shoulder for an anchor as your walls clamp down hard enough around his cock his hips struggle to keep moving.

Just a few seconds later you feel Ezra thrust into you hard one last time, burying himself as deep in you as he can. He groans against your skin, sounding utterly spent as he keeps his promise, pumping you full. Even with the knowledge of your implant in the back of your mind you still let out a whimper at the feeling, your walls fluttering around him weakly.

He holds you against the wall for a while, breathing heavily and shaking slightly while you both come down from your highs. You know he doesn’t trust his body to support you if he tries to move right away, and you honestly can’t bring yourself to care. You’re as close to him as you can get, wrapped around him like a vine on a tree, and you love it.

After a while Ezra lifts his head from your shoulder, a grin already on his face as he catches your eye. “Any more fantasies you wish to divulge to your loving husband, stardust?” His tone is teasing, but you can see the light in his eye that says he would be more than happy to continue.

Your cheeks heat to an almost concerning level as you shake your head, looking over his shoulder to avoid meeting his eyes. He just laughs softly and presses a kiss to your forehead, shifting his stance and gripping your hips to lift you away from the wall. “You know I will never pass judgement for any fantasy you might wish to entertain, my dear. I may not wish to _participate_ in some, but I will never endeavor to make you feel as if you need to hide from me.”

As he lowers your bodies to the cot in the corner of your pod you can’t help but seek out his lips, pressing a soft kiss to them. “I know, my love. I was just unsure how you would take that particular fantasy, especially when we were already going.”

You expect him to slide out of you so the two of you can cuddle together properly like he normally would, but instead he pulls you closer, tangling your legs so he stays sheathed deep inside you. At your questioning look he grins devilishly, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Well my dear, you wanted to be bred. We have to ensure not one single drop escapes.”


End file.
